


queasy

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "I want it to be a girl. Most guys want boys, but I want a girl. She’d be beautiful, Lils, think of it. Sirius would go crazy over her, want to grant any little wish of hers, just like the Magical Godfather…" Was he smiling?





	queasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Note: This is my first time posting on the Unknowable Room. Hope you all enjoy. =)**

**Love Scarlett < 3**   


It came suddenly.

 

 

The quick, yet powerful sick feeling came over her before she could process more than the fact that she needed to get to the bathroom, and as soon as possible. Lily jerked the comforter from her, clapping a hand over her mouth and stumbling out of the bed and to the door that lend to their small bathroom.

 

 

It happened just as quickly as it came. She lurched forward, her red curls coming forward with her and falling beside her face, but she didn’t reach up to brush them aside. Her already pale fingers gripped the seat, turning white with the pressure as she leaned over the bowl again; the dinner James had made her that evening coming back up.

 

 

She wished it would be over, that she could wipe her mouth and go back to bed, maybe sleep in a little longer and get James to bring her something the next morning instead of getting up to make it, but she knew that wouldn’t be possible. Her stomach rolled again, and again she was leaning over, wishing she hadn’t eaten so much. Damn James for being a good cook.

 

 

Right as another roll of her stomach came; Lily felt the soothing feel of fingers brushing against her neck, pulling her escaping curls away. The touch that left her skin burning pleasantly was easy to recognize and she choked out his name before leaning farther over again.

 

 

Finally, it felt as if her stomach was empty and she fell back, slumping against the wall. Her breathing was heavier than before and James sat beside her, after flushing away her dinner, and intertwined his fingers with hers before saying anything. Lily ran her other hand through her hair, tearing at the tangles that were there.

 

 

Something told her that she wasn’t just sick, and Lily was certain that nothing in James’ dinner had caused her early morning run for the bathroom. The muggle clock flashed the digital reading of 12:26, officially making it the next day. Something was off, and something else told her it wasn’t a virus. Her practical mind listed the options and counted days.

 

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before the impact fully hit her and a sigh escaped her lips. There was no other explanation that matched up with the facts. So that had been why she had eaten so much for dinner.

 

 

James turned his face slightly to face her, his eyes scanning over her closed eyes and half-lit face. The moonlight shone through the small window above them, emphasizing the lines that had just come to her features. Something wasn’t normal, and he hadn’t quite caught up to all that it meant.

 

 

“Thanks,” Lily mumbled, her throat catching and making her words sound hoarse.

 

 

He studied her face again as her shocking green eyes opened and focused on him as well. “No problem, Lils. I heard something and… You’re all right, aren’t you?”

 

 

Leave it to James to get worried over a single case of getting sick. In his mind she was probably going to lapse into a rare and life-threatening disease, instead of what she was sure her diagnosis would be, something very common and normal for a married woman.

 

 

Lily nodded and answered with her voice still rough, “I’m fine. Really, James, I am. I just…” Here her voice wavered and she dropped her gaze from his, lost for how to tell him that she was sure that she knew what was making her sick.

 

 

His worried eyes looked over her face again, obviously trying to read something that she wasn’t saying in her features. If anyone would be able to do it at this point, it would be him, so she raised her eyes again. He had to know sometime, especially if she was right, and she was sure that she was.

 

 

“James, I think that-,” her voice stopped again before she could continue her statement. He shifted his weight slightly and his thumb began running over the skin between her thumb and pointer finger of the hand he held. It was his silent way of telling her to go on, that nothing she said would change things, but she was sure that it would. It had to. Something as sudden and life-changing as this, at a time where they were worried about just keeping themselves alive… how could she had let it happen? Lily knew she had bad timing, but she didn’t know it could be this bad.

 

 

She cleared her throat and tried to begin again, her gaze lowering to their hands. “James, I think I’m, I mean we’re…” Her tone was uncertain again, but she knew that time wouldn’t make it any easier and he had to know. “I’m late,” her voice finally choked out, her eyes staying firmly on their hands instead of the expression on his face. James was a smart person; he would be able to put the pieces together easily enough, though his response was something she couldn’t even try to guess.

 

 

Lily felt the burning sensation again, but this time it was under her chin, and it was his other hand lifting her face to meet his eyes. Just a glance at his hazel optics was enough to tell her that he knew what she was talking about and was just trying to find a way to answer her.

 

 

“You mean you’re…” It was his turn to not know what to say and Lily bit at her bottom lip, willing herself to keep her eyes level with his. The former Head Girl nodded twice, not letting her green eyes leave his.

 

 

His hand dropped from her chin to her shoulder and with just that he pulled her toward him, her head resting in the comfortable space between his neck and shoulder, where it had always seemed to fit so perfectly. James’ hand lowered from her shoulder and ran up and down her spine as she moved closer to him and just clutched at his arm.

 

 

So far everything seemed all right and time seemed to freeze before he answered, it seemed like the whole world decided to stop turning for the few seconds that it took him to saying something. “A baby?” For once his voice sounded small and it held something James’ voice rarely ever held; fear.

 

 

He was scared. As much as that should have bothered her, a wave of thankfulness came over her instead. He was scared! Scared by the thought of it all, just like she was. They had been fighting for the Order since they left school. They kept saying they were fighting for their children and children’s children, just like everyone else. Lily had silently wished for a baby when times were safer and easier, even had a stash of magazines hidden under her side of the bed that she pulled out to look over in hopes of better times, but she hadn’t wanted it to happen like this.

 

 

They were supposed to be ready for it. They were supposed to try for awhile and finally have it happened and have one of the moments the couple always did. They were supposed to dance in the kitchen because they were so happy. They were supposed to be sure it would live in a safe place where it could go to school and live and be happy. It all wasn’t supposed to happen like this. James wasn’t supposed to be comforting her; he was supposed to be leading her around their small eating space with a smile at both of their faces. It was supposed to be happy news, not bittersweet.

 

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be perfect, like one of the situations she had thought over in her head. Not this; she had never thought of this, or anything like it.

 

 

“I want it to be a girl.”

 

 

What?

 

 

“Most guys want boys, but I want a girl. She’d be beautiful, Lils, think of it. Sirius would go crazy over her, want to grant any little wish of hers, just like the Magical Godfather…”

 

 

Was he smiling? Didn’t he know how dangerous this was going to be? Didn’t he know that something on easily happen to them? Didn’t he see the obvious cons to bringing a new life into this crazy world? He pulled away a bit, smiling down at her and Lily almost laughed at the expression, laughed at how it could meet his eyes so easily.

 

 

“What about you, Lils? What do you think?” Somewhere in the conversation his hand had left her back and started to trace small shapes over the fabric of the too large t-shirt over her stomach.

 

 

She looked up at him, his easy smile, and the light that was shining in his eyes at the thought of this baby. A baby was still a baby, and she had always wanted one so badly. A little one with curled black locks and a charming smile that could always get him out of trouble…

 

 

“I think you’re going to be disappointed, then, Mister Potter.”

 

 

He smirked with his reply. “Why’s that, Mrs. Potter?” he answered with the teasing tone his words had been lacking lately. It was nice to hear it again.

 

 

“It’s going to be a boy,” Lily replied to new-found certainty. Yes, he was going to be a little boy with his father’s talent for trouble, but his mother’s line of common sense, jet-black hair that never would lay down, and shocking eyes that no one had seen on anyone besides him and his mother; he was going to be perfect.

 

 

“Oh, really, Lily?”

 

 

“I’d be willing to bet on it, James.”

 

 

“I see.”

 

 

Their banter stopped for a moment before Lily pulled herself onto her feet, their hands still interlocked. “One request before we go to sleep?” She looked down at his position on the floor, a light smile playing at her lips.

 

 

“Sure, Lils.”

 

 

“Come to the kitchen and dance with me.”

 


End file.
